Married, Right, Awkward
by The Duck Man
Summary: the team breaks up and goes seperate ways...what happens when a reunion brings them together?
1. Chapter 1

Married…right…awkward

PREFACE!

Connor moved out of Abby's house due to a job offer in Berlin, so they decided civilly that the anomaly project is better off without them. So everyone go's in different directions. Cutter becomes a professor once again, Abby also works at the university, Stephen went to the military, and Connor is in Berlin studying dinosaurs once again…

10 YEARS LATER

Connor walked out to his mail box and low and behold he found an invite from the ARC.

"What the shit?" Connor said under his breath.

"Connor! Oh goodness, thank god I caught you outside." his neighbor yelled from her yard.

"Oh Hello Mrs. Smith. Good marrow" Connor replied

"So darling, I saw an armored truck dropping off that there invite yens' got" she said getting closer

"Oh, this" he held up the envelope. "It's from my old Job Back in London"

"But, an armored truck delivered it darlin" she insisted. "don't ya think that's a little much?"

"Not for the job I used to have…Government work you know"

"Oh well, you should have said that in the first place Connor. Sometimes I swear you are so odd. Any how, I have to go take a roast out of the oven. You have fun now ya hear?"

"Yes mam`…" Connor said turning to face his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Married…right…awkward

"Hun, you got a letter invite from an ARC?" Taylor said from the living room of the flat.

"Oh thank you Tay for getting my mail babe! Your so sweet!" Abby said grabbing the letter from his hands.

Her eyes grew wide when she read the invite, then a smile spread over her face.

"I have an excuse now…Tay, we now have something to do Tonight!" she yelled from the hallways she was currently walking down.

"And that is my sweet?"

"Aw, you called me sweet" she said in a loving voice.

"yes I did, now, my lovely, what are we doing tonight" he said walking towards her.

Abby kissed Taylor for a quick second then smiled. "We just got invited to a party at my old job! Isn't that great?"

"The Zoo?" he replied

"Not in so many descriptions, but ya sure. I guess there were…some animals involved with my old job" she laughed.

"Great, Formal?"

"Yes darling! Formal" Abby said looking over the invite one last time before hugging it close.

She then began to get dressed quickly and discreetly.

1 HOUR LATER

"You ready Abs?" Taylor inquired as they opened the doors to the ARC.

"Always, unfortunately" she said quietly

Taylor smiled in his formal Tuxedo and escorted her through the dim lit hallway leading to music and bright lights.

"Abby!" a voice called from her side.

"Jenny!" Abby yelled in response wrapping her arms around Jenny's shoulders.

"Oh my goodness its been to long! What ten years?" Jenny exclaimed

"To long, truly. Oh Jen this is Taylor, my fiancé" Abby said motioning to the man next to her.

"Abby?" a voice said from the end of the hallway

It was Stephen in his marine uniform.

"Oh gosh!" Abby said running to him

"Its been to long Abs" Stephen said holding her gaze.

The two embraced in a firm hug.

"Yes, Oh I almost forgot, Stephen, this is Taylor, My fiancé" Abby said motioning once again.

"Abby Maitland…" a calm Scottish voice sighed from behind.

As the boys shook hands Abby turned to find a well dressed Cutter standing behind her.

"Cutter…" she said gazing at him then leaping into a hug.

"Oh goodness…I wasn't expecting that" he laughed

They hugged for a moment until Abby realized she was missing someone…

"Where's Con-" Abby started but got cut of by a sudden footstep like noises come from the banister.

"Abby…hm….even with your new boy-toy you act no different" Lester mused above their heads.

"Lester" she said loudly

He walked down the incline and down to their level to greet them.

"And, no Connor hasn't arrived yet" Lester said hugging her.

"Um…oh…well Lester, Cutter, this is my fiancé, Taylor"

"Nice to see Abby isn't with someone smarter then herself for once" Lester joked

Abby laughed uncomfortably.

Taylor seemed to fit in just well with everyone.

"Can you excuse me?" Abby asked.

"Do you want me to come to?" Taylor inquired

"Um…no…I'm just going to get some air is all" she smiled

"Oh, ok…I will just talk to Stephen a bit and then I will join you" he smiled back

Abby turned away and looked to floor as she began walking out.

The hallways seemed so upsetting without Connor by her side telling her little facts about the case they were going on.

As she glanced around she spied the old anomaly diagram.

She wandered into the room and looked a bit, but eventually adjourned to the benches outside the ARCs front door.

"Abby" a voice said from above her

Well not really above her, her head was down and he just happened to stand higher.

"Connor?" she said looking up

"Yeah, last time I checked." he replied

"I didn't think you were coming!" she yelled jumping on him

"You thought I would miss this?" he laughed making sure she didn't fall off his frame.

"You left.." she sobbed

"I know…and I…I regret it now…believe me…" he said smiling.

"I'm just glad I could see you again" she said pulling herself away from him.

Connor smiled, he was genuinely happy about seeing her again.

"So, how's it-" he started

"Abs, did you know Cutter and Stephen have been working on another Anomaly thingy" Taylor exclaimed from the front door.

"Oh, Taylor, great timing, I want you to meet my best friend Dr. Connor Temple" Abby said motioning to Connor.

Connor smiled and shook hands with this strange man.

"Taylor" he said as they shook.

"Uh, ya, I got that" Connor mumbled loudly

"Oh, if Abby hasn't told you about the wedding, you could definitely be in my wedding party. Ya know since you are her best friend" he exclaimed.

He shook his head. "Wait? What wedding?"

Abby frowned. "I wanted to tell you after a little while, but he ruined the surprise"

Connor was astonished. "uh…oh…" he shook his head lowly for a second. Then came back up with a genuine smile.

"That's great…really it is."

"I know right! After 9 years of beautiful love, we finally wanted to tie the knot" Taylor said putting his arm around Abby.

"Oh wow nine years? that's a…long time" Connor stuttered

"Yeah…sooooo what do you say to my invite to be in the wedding party?"

"Oh, uh, can't. I rather just be at the wedding and hold Jenny's hand when Abby walks down the isle in that….white…..white dress" Connor said painfully.

Abby could see the pain she was causing just by looking in his eyes.

"Cool, Jenny, is that your girl?"

"Um, no, definitely not. Jenny is just an old college as you may know" Connor laughed

Abby laughed to, but out of discomfort…not at the joke.

"So, I haven't been inside so…that's the way I was going" he said

"Oh…um…see you later then?" Abby said looking to Connor.

"Oh, yeah…we all will plan a…uh…date?" he said smiling then walking away.

Abby smiled a little then led her lover to the car only to go home wanting Connor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Married, right, awkward**

The next morning Abby got up and automatically started getting dressed for work.

Her blonde hair went in every direction atop her head.

As she primped herself Taylor started to stir.

"baby, it's Saturday. Come back to bed"

"Tay, Cutter called me in. you know how he is."

His face went to a frown. "yeah I guess"

He rolled back over and stayed quiet the rest of the time she was home.

Abby smiled t herself knowing she was only going in hoping that Connor would be with Cutter.

When she got to work, just as she suspected, Connor was inspecting a diorama one of Cutters star students made to explain the theory of evolution.

"ahem" she coughed walking through the door.

"Abby?" cutter asked

"Yeah, thought you could use some help…cleaning?"

"uh…yes of course" he stuttered

"oh, I will go Cutter…lots to do" Connor sighed.

He treaded passed Abby when she grabbed his arm. "Conn, lunch today?"

"Sure" he said lightening up a little. "12 ish?"

"it's a date" she responded.

Connor shook his head and yes and departed.

"You like him" Cutter stated.

"I have no idea what your talking about" she smiled.

Abby walked to Cutters desk and started to straighten papers.

"Abby your getting married in 2 weeks to Taylor" Cutter stated.

"Don't remind me"

He grimaced at her. "you don't love him?"

"Cutter…at the time I was devastated that Conn left. Taylor was convenient and loveable. I thought Connor would never come back so I would never have to deal with the conflict. But, Jenny had to throw that party last night and when I saw Connor again…and…my heart fluttered. I haven't felt that way in so long…" she trailed off.

"well Abs" he retorted. "You will have to either break Taylor, or build up Connor" he said leaving her in the classroom alone.

She thought to herself about lunch until she arrived at the café in the square.

"Hey" Connor said placing his hand on the small of her back and kissing her cheek lightly.

"Hey" she responded with a giggle.

These days Abby very seldom giggled the way she just did for Connor.

"So? How is work?" Abby asked

He breathed in "its work"

She laughed a little. "Oh? Nothing special?"

"Nope" he shook his head.

"No ONE special?" she hinted

"no" he answered with a laugh

"Really" Abby exclaimed.

"So…uh…how's what's his face?"

"Taylor?"

"Yes, Taylor, how's he?" he pushed out.

Abby laughed. "Fine…but if he knew I was having lunch with and ex love interest, he would be kind of mad" she laughed shaking her head,

"Really? Who's the love interest? Any one I know?" he joked.

that's what she loved about Connor. He was always up beat somehow.

"Yeah you may. He is a really cute British boy that always wears a different fedora no matter what he wears" she joked back.

"Sounds like a good looking mate" he smiled.

They shared a look then. " he is" Abby said looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

Connor smiled and stared back into her bright blue eyes that he always gets lost in.

"Your eyes"

"What about them?" Abby asked.

"They're beautiful" he replied.

She blushed and put her face behind her menu.

He chuckled under his breath as they ordered tea.

The waiter walked away.

"Abby your eyes remind me of the sea after a storm" he flattered her.

She blushed again.

"You should watch your self Mr. Temple" Abby laughed.

"Why is that?"

"your flirting with a committed women." she explained

"Committed? I haven't noticed" he grinned.

They both laughed at that and continued drinking their tea.

Connor walked Abby home from the café and hugged her when she decided she wanted to go in.

Abby come into her apartment smiling and giggling.

Taylor seemed to not be home so she got changed and sat on the couch until about twelve.

She then decided to go to bed.

Connor was on her mind all night.

"I can't wait till tomorrow" she kept thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Married…right…awkward**

_IN A DARK SMOKEY ROOM_

Taylor walked in and shook a large mans hand.

everyone inside was dressed in suits while taylor had his casual on.

"Ha Ha Taylor! Nice to see you once again!" the large man said with his large stomach jiggling in time with his throaty laughs.

"As well as you Tony" Taylor said smiling.

"Sit down, take a load off" Tony said sitting behind a table.

Taylor followed and sat it the seat directly across from Tony.

"Thank you Tony for seeing me this late" Taylor said leaning on the tables hard surface.

Tony laughed once again and said "No problem. All though, I need to know why you are venturing out this late?" he grimaced. "the misses not behaving?"

Taylor looked down as if he was rethinking coming to Tony.

"No Tony, the misses is fine…but the man she just brought back into her life is what worries me." he frowned. "His name is Connor Temple. He is…or was a love interest of my fiancé"

"And what do you want me to do?" Tony said picking his beer up to drink it.

"I want you to put a price on his head. I want you to get rid of him. I never want to see his pathetic face again in my house or in my girls eyes you got me?" Taylor demanded.

"I got you. I got you" Tony agreed.

Taylor leaned back and stared at the beer in front of him. He thought only of how they would get rid of Connor. A shot to the head? A massive blow? A sudden explosion in his flat? all he wanted was to never ever have to hear or see him again.

"Taylor?" Tony began again. "How would you want to dispose of him?"

"Any way you see fit! Quick and easy you hear me?" Taylor said with a sudden rise in tone.

Tony smiled. "And…as always…I expect payment"

Taylor took out his checkbook and scribbled some numbers and his signature.

"Thank you sir" Tony said. "Expect him to be gone within days."

Taylor smiled. "Nice doing business with you"

"All the same" Tony stood and showed him out passed the body guards and the desk of the warehouse.

"Thank you for choosing the mob" a woman said from the desk.

Taylor walked out into an ally in a ship yard.

The smell of fish and rotten chum stuck to him as he walked.

It wasn't till two that he got home to Abby sleeping.

He changed and laid next to her.

It only took seconds for him to settle in and fall into a mini coma.

But he didn't know that the plan of his would be foiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Married, right, awkward….

The next morning went on as normal.

Abby got up, got dressed, and primped before leaving for work.

While driving all she could think of was Connor. Was he at the school? Was he with Cutter this morning?

"focus Abby" she said to herself.

She pulled into the parking spot and saw the biggest crowd of people.

"What the hell?" she said getting out rather quick.

"Back up! Back up! C'mon! Move!" she could hear from the middle of to riot.

Abby tried to push through the hoard of people.

"Sorry ma'm, but you can't come through" the police officer said stopping Abby from coming in.

"Well excuse me, I work here" she said after getting completely in front of everyone.

"Who for?"

"Professor Cutter" she said surly.

The officer stood there a moment and then made the connection.

"You should see this then…" he said. "You might also know the victim"

"Excuse me?" she asked as he led her to the back of an ambulance.

"Professor Cutter?" the officer said.

Cutter looked up. He had a significant gash along his brow and jenny stood to the left of him.

"Abby" Cutter said getting up and embracing her tightly.

"What happened Cutter?" she said almost stiff.

"Connor… he" jenny started. "He is in critical condition."

"From what? What happened to him?" she said pushing herself away from Cutters chest.

"There was an explosion…." Is all that Jenny got out before Abby nearly collapsed.

"Abby," Cutter said comforting her "he is in good hands now, you hear me?" we will go see him when they see fit"

"Bu-u-u-u-t…cu-u-utter" she sobbed.

She caught a breath in between each letter but it was no good.

"Get her out of here" Cutter said handing the delicate girl to Jenny.

Jenny nodded at Cutter and escorted Abby away from the vehicle.

"Abby, I'm sure everything will be ok" Jenny said, trying to be comforting.

But, Abby would have none of it…

"Professor, there was a seal left on the letter that Connor had opened, maybe you should see it" the officer said handing it to Cutter.

Cutter took it and frowned upon it.

"I hoped it wouldn't be this way for him…" he mumbled.


End file.
